Bakugan Return of the Vexos
by Jackpot 2
Summary: The Vexos have returned, now with their sights set on Bakugan City. With Dan Kuso not around to defend it, Shun and Marucho are going to ahve to enlist soem new allies to fight them. Luckily, Total Drama is filming a new season, and with a few new brawlers in tow, the Brawlers may have a chance to stop them, and their benefactor Rook, whose motives are unknown at the moment.


**Yo. This is another idea for a fic that I hope will help me get motivated to work on some of my more ****prominent fics. This will be a Bakugan/Total Drama crossover, but first i'll need some OC's. More info will be revealed at the bottom.**

**Episode 1: Return of the Vexos**

"So this is the Doom Dimension." A clocked figure said, observing his surroundings. He saw that the area he was in was pretty much barren, the sky was purple, and not a single form of life was insight, and that was perfect for the cloaked figures plan. He lifted his left arm up and a blast of dark energy was sent into the sky above him.

Out of the portal emerged six human-sized capsules. They were red, blue, green, yellow, brown, and purple in appearance and were covered in yellow spikes except on the front, where it was a blue tint fogged glass. Six spikes on the bottom were impeded in the ground. They landed in front of the clocked man before they opened up to reveal six teenagers.

"It is time to wake up." He said. The brown capsule opened up, revealing a boy with blonde/greenish hair, a brown sleeveless jacket over a white shirt, black pants and matching boots. When the young teen opened his purple eyes lacking the iris most peopel have, he looked around his surroundings. "Where am I..." He asked himself, before he stood up and exited the pod. He looked around until he noticed the other five pods and the cloaked man sitting on top of his.

"Enjoy your beatuy sleep your highness?" The man asked casually.

The boy glared daggers at the man. "Who are you, and why have you brought me here?" He demanded.

The man stood up straight before jumping off the pod. "Do not fret Prince Hydron." He spoek, startling the so called prince.

"How do you know my name?" Hydron asked the man. The man only chuckled before he snapped his fingers, and the five capsules open up. Five figures fell out of them, most of which Hydron recognized. Four of them were boys, some of which were around his age while the fifth was a girl. One of the had pink hair and was wearing a green cape, and had a missing black glove. the other had red spiky hair and was wearing a white jacket with yellow colors. The third had spiky white hair, was wearing a purple jacket, and had red nail polish. The last boy had blonde hair, and was wearing a red biker jacker. The sole girl had teal hair and was wearing a blue cape.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hydron demanded.

"Allow me to explain. First, you may call me Rook. Secondly, you and these other five were in suspended animation ever since I recused you...three years ago."

Hydron's eyes widen at what Rook said. "We've been like that for three years? How is that even possible?!" Hydron demanded.

"Beats me kid." Rook said, shrugging his shoulders. "But now that your awake I've decided to give you and you friends another chance. However, I've erased their memories of their betrayal and have made them loyal to you. I even went to the trouble of bringing in a replacement Pyrus Brawler for your team, whose mind has also been altered to serve you. Now that everything has been set up, the time has come for you to succeed where yoru fatehr has failed."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm going to give you the opportunity to become king of Bakugan City."

"Bakugan City? What is that place?"

"You'll find out when you get there, but I will tell you one little thing about it. Baklugan city was founded by a little group you may be familar with." Rook said, smirking.

"You don't mean...?"

Rook's smirk got wider. "That's right! The Bakugan Brawlers. The same people who you sought to destroy."

"But why help me? What's in it for you?" Hydron question the man, not tusting him compeltely.

Rook smirked even more. "Because you and I share a common enemy, and as the old saying goes: The enemy of my enemy is my friend." His chuckling erupted into full blown laughter, as a white light started to envelop them. "Now go my reborn Vexos. Control, all of the Huamns and the Bakugan!" The last thing Hydron heard was his laughter before he vanished.

* * *

Hydron found himself on a hillside overlooking a city not to far from where he is. behind him, were the rest of the Reborn Vexs, still out cold. hydron then turned next to him a spotted a black briefcase.

"Now what is this?" He wondered, walking over to the briefcase. He opened it up and found and assortment of items. He found six small spheres colored the same colors as were the capsules, and with six watches under them of the same color. To the left of them, he also found a black book titled "Bakugan City Manuel."

A note was found inside the manuel, saying: "This briefcase will contain what you will need for your mission. I've restored youn Mechanical Bakugan, as well as given Sid Arkale one of his own. I have also supplied you with Bakumeters, which will be required for when you battle. Last but not least, I have been generous enough to leave you with this manuel, detailing what you must do, as well as explaining what you need to know about Bakuga City. Don't let me down Hydron."

Hydron crumpled the note in his hand in anger. "How dare he thinks he can order a prince like me around like some common servant!' He said, before attempting to throw it out. However, he stopped midthrow and pondered on what he was gonna do. " He brought the hand that held the note down and looked at it, then towards Bakugan City. "That man must have some sort of altria motive." He then smirked. "But I'll play along for now, and who knows, maybe conquering this pitiful planet will help prove my superiority over my fallen father." His smirked widened as he laughed at the idea.

He heard groaning coming from behind him, before turning out and seeing that most of the Reborn Vexos aside from Sid were waking up.

The pink haired kid was the first to wake up. "Hydron, any idea where we are." He asked.

"We are on Earth Lync." Hydron said. "Alive, and ready to kill the Battle Brawlers and the Resistance members."

"Earth?" The teal haired women asked. "How did we get here Hydron?" She asked, glaring at the prince.

"Let's just say we have a new ally Mylene." Hydron answered her.

"New ally? Just what do you mean?!" The white hair guy asked, sticking out an abnormally long tounge.

"All will be revealed in time Shadow Prove." Hydron said, before showing them the briefcase. "For now I have a little gift for you."

Before Hydron could say any more, the red head and the buffest of the Reborn Vexos noticed Sid still knocked out. "Hydron, any idea who's that?" He asked, pointing to the new Pyrus Brawler.

"Why that is our newest member Volt, here to help us win. Now prepare for battle Reborn Vexos."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city, a young man around sixteen years of age, with short scarlet hair, with the end looking like two tails parted, wearing a red longsleeved shirt with white sleeves under a black vest, blue jeans, and black boots was staring at the sight in awe. he also had on a gold pendant around his neck, and a red watch liek device strapped on his left hand. He had a bag slung over his right shoulder, and on his left was a red dragon the size of the spheres.

"We finally made it here Blaze. Welcome to Bakugan City"

"I hope we're not too late Kai." Blaze said, in a depp yet respectful voice.

"Same here buddy, now come on. We won't get anywhere standing around all day." Kai said, ruuning towards the main entrance.

* * *

Kai: Yo, Kai here. Next time a reality show called Total Drama will be filming there next season in Bakugan City. Things look like they're going well, until the Reborn Vexos show up, causing all sorts of mayhem with their Mechanical Bakugan. Well we'll just have to stop them. You won't believe how surprised the Brawlers will be when I step into the scene. Let's go Blaze! Bakugan Brawl! Looks like it's a pinch!

* * *

**So I'm using this to help me motivate myself to write my other fics. I will be needing some main and minor characters for this fic, but the format for that will be on a forum I set up. You can find the link on my account. Right now, I'll need some Guardian Bakuagn for the Total Drama gang, but not everyone will get one. I'll move this to the crossover section once I get what I need. Here's the format:**

Name:

Appearance:

Personality:

Ability Cards:

I would appreciate it if you'd submit their Bakugan via review. That would save me a lot of trouble, and a lot of headaches.


End file.
